


TOTAL COLLECTION IV THE CROQUET

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: Дарья и все, все, все ... [8]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	TOTAL COLLECTION IV THE CROQUET

Джейн подхватила старшего братца под мышки и потащила его подальше от стола. «Сладкая парочка» не обратила внимания на уход Джейн — пока она, пыхтя и отдуваясь, волокла Трента, не поднимая головы, слышала только «А как тебе эта ? … А эта ? … А вот посмотри … Тьфу !» Джейн уронила Трента на траву и наконец смогла выпрямиться. Бритни , видимо, поняла, что от её, окончательно раскисшего от умиления, кавалера толку ноль и, где-то добыв большое зеркало, примеряла перед ним очередную шляпку. «Если бы к этой хорошенькой мордашке прилагались мозги … Может Дарью перекрасить в блондинку ? Лейн !!!» Джейн даже головой помотала. И обратилась, к продолжающему нагло дрыхнуть, Тренту:

\- Хотела бы я знать из чего сделаны твои грешные кости ! Из чугуна ?! И в кого ты такой уродился, братец — тощий, костлявый но тяжёлый как статуя Командора !

\- Из костей. - отозвался Трент не открывая глаз.

Джейн вернулась к столу. Парочке влюблённых придурков было не до неё — Бритни примеряла очередную шляпу, а Кевин на неё таращился и чуть ли не мурлыкал. «Блин ! И из-за этого придурка бедолага ДиМартино провёл в психушке полгода ! Жалко, что не додушил … « Джейн сцапала со стола бутылку с содовой и вернулась к Тренту, набрала в рот колючей газировки и обильно окатила братца. Трент сел, фыркнул, помотал головой и наконец открыл глаза. Джейн молча протянула ему бутылку. Трент жадно пил. Острый кадык ходил вверх и вниз.

\- Дженни, а ты что тут делаешь ?  
\- А ты ?

Трент равнодушно пожал плечами и встал.

\- И куда мы идём ?

Старший брат был как всегда, сразу после пробуждения, лаконичен:

\- Прямо.

И они углубились в лес. Оставив позади сладкую парочку за захламленным столом. Трент шёл молча, а Джейн всё думала о том, что может таки стоит предложить Дарье перекраситься в блондинку. И может сделать завивку … И … Она так ушла в свои фантазии, что чуть не воткнулась носом в спину Трента. Тот недоумённо чесал в затылке. Дерево. И в дереве дверь.

\- А-а-а … - Джейн что-то смутно припоминала. Она просто обошла застывшего в недоумении брата и взялась за дверную ручку.

\- Дженни ? - в голосе Трента слышалась тревога. Он поспешил за сестрой и вошёл вслед за ней в странную дверь. Они оказались в, знакомом Джейн, помещении.

Джейн насмешливо хмыкнула:

\- Не бойся, братец. Я тут уже была. Никаких опасностей — разве что тебе на голову свалиться кролик. А ещё тут иногда плачут навзрыд маленькие девочки великанских размеров и устраивают потопы местного разлива.

\- Ага … - Трент явно ничего не понял, а Джейн направилась к столику — ключ был на месте. Трент затопал следом за сестрой. Та протянула братцу бутылочку:  
\- Выпей. Только, смотри, капельку, а то станешь ростом с муравья и любая блоха сможет начистить тебе морду ! .

Для Джейн ощущение было знакомо, а бедняга Трент даже сел на пол и помотал взъерошенной головой. Джейн протянула братцу руку:

\- Давай. Вставай.

Трент поднялся на ноги. Джейн вставила ключ в замочную скважину и повернула … Потом взяла, оторопевшего от всех этих превращений, братца за руку и они вышли в сад.

….

\- Хммм … - Трент недоумённо уставился на свои, измазанные в краске, пальцы. Краска была белая.

Джейн хихикнула:

\- У Квин, как всегда, семь пятниц на неделе. То подай ей красные розы, а через пять минут — белые. А потом — вообще розовые.

К ним как раз направлялась знакомая троица. С кистями и вёдрами. Джейн фыркнула от смеха:

\- Вам пора вешать на кусты таблички «Осторожно ! Окрашено». Что опять ?

Пятёрка скорбно вздохнул:

\- Теперь наша королева захотела сиреневые … Король ей шепнула, что сиреневый нынче в большой моде …

\- Ну смотрите — не надорвитесь. Мода мимолётна …

Джейн подтолкнула брата в спину:

\- Лично меня не тянет встречаться с королевой, а как ты — хочешь встретиться с действующим монархом ? Ты у нас монархист или сторонник парламентского правления ?

Трент равнодушно пожал плечами:

\- Да мне как то …

\- По фиг. - закончила Джейн за брата. - значит займём места в заднем ряду.

И оттащила брата в сторону, под дерево, глубоко в тень.

«Мда-а-а, «Антоний и Клеопатра». И парад в Лондейле в одном флаконе … « Квин, в тунике и тиарой на голове. Но стоя в лимузине с открытым верхом. Стэйси в короне и мантии за рулём.  
Троица маляров-садовников забросила кисти в кусты и подобострастно скалились прикрывая собой вёдра с краской. Квин их высокомерно проигнорировала, а Стэйси захихикала прикрывая рот рукой в лайковой перчатке.

… На крокете Джейн постаралась держаться как можно дальше от поля. Трент, нацепил на нос тёмные очки и опять задремал. Ежи разбегались, фламинго клевались, игроки орали, Квин металась по полю и грозилась посносить всем головы. Единственному человеку, которому удавалось её хоть как-то утихомирить была Стэйси. Гвалт становился всё громче — даже Трент брезгливо сморщил нос и выпрямился на своём месте. Стэйси всё трудней и трудней было успокаивать Квин. Мисс Барч, в судейской мантии, снимала штрафные очки то с одной то с другой команды. Что только добавляло масла в огонь скандала.. Один из фламинго внезапно дал пинка белому кролику — бедняга зарыдал в голос и Мисс Барч пришлось его утешать.

\- Мда. Игра сегодня не пошла … - раздался знакомый голос. Джейк Моргендорффер в любимом фартуке и младенцем на коленях. Рот ДиМартино был заткнут соской. Энтони пучил правый глаз и что то бурчал азартно стуча погремушкой своей «няньке» по колену.

\- А где Дарья ? - поинтересовалась Джейн.

\- Тут я … - раздался знакомый голос. Дарья сидела рядом и задумчиво накручивала на палец локон своего растрёпанного парика. Вполне в стиле Бритни.

\- Подруга, а ты не думала, что тебе надо что-то сделать с волосами ?

\- Обриться налысо ?

\- Нет, конечно. Ну сменить причёску... Или перекраситься …

\- Вот ещё ! - фыркнула Дарья.

В это время на крокетном поле затевалась драка. Кролик рыдал. Мисс Барч нокаутировала одного из игроков. Квин билась в истерике на плече у Стэйси. Фламинго меланхолично расхаживали по краю поля. Ежи торопились скрыться в траве. ДиМартино начал азартно подпрыгивать у Джейка на коленях. И тюкнул Джейн погремушкой по макушке.

\- Эй !

… Джейн открыла глаза. На крикетном поле творилось невообразимое.

\- Хуже чем вчера. - флегматично посвятил её в происходящее Трент.

\- Уже дерутся ?

\- Ага.

Дядюшка, что когда то донимал Трента разговорами о тунеядстве, размахивая молотком, носился за другим родственником. Тётя Беренис что-то возмущённо орала на другую тётушку Трента и Джейн.

Джейн хихикнула:

\- Шляпа тёти Беренис скоро вспыхнет как стог соломы ! А наш любимый дядюшка Макс решил поиграть в Тора ? В Валгалле ему понравится — говорят, что там не просыхают … Вечная пирушка и мордобой.

Даже Дарья отложила книгу и с усмешкой смотрела на эпическую битву, что разворачивалась на поле. Но потом стала серьёзной:

\- Знаете, парни, но мне что-то не хочется выступать в роли свидетеля … Смертоубийства. Или хотя бы по поводу нанесения побоев. И я забыла дому аптечку со свинцовыми примочками.

Трент кивнул:

\- У меня тоже нет большого желания иметь дело с местными властями. Пошли что ли ?

Джейн пожала плечами:

\- Пошли.

Они поднялись со своих мест и направились к выходу. Сзади шум и гвалт достиг высшего накала но никто не обернулся — все трое только прибавили шагу. Некоторые из Лейнов тоже поспешили уйти.

Дарья обернулась к Джейн:

\- И что тебе такое опять снилось ? Ты окончательно решила использовать мои колени в качестве своей любимой подушки ? Я вообщем то не против — если только ты не будешь пускать слюни, гладить мою руку во сне и бормотать:»Бейб, бейб ...» Тут нашёлся один твой родственник - необыкновенного мужества и смелости человек — он сел на скамью рядом с Трентом — зацени ! Но и он сбежал ... Не выдержал такого зрелища бедняга …

Джейн только руками развела:

\- Да ничего такого … Кстати, Дарья, тебе не хочется сменить причёску ? И перекраситься .

\- В блондинку ?

Джейн смутилась:

\- Ну почему сразу в блондинку ?

\- Я об этом подумаю. Но после того как ты мне объяснишь вот это ! - и Дарья сняла с плеча Джейн волос. Длинный, светлый, вьющийся волос.

\- Ревнуешь ?

\- Буду ревновать если начнёшь во сне бегать на свиданки ! Тебе что приснилась Бритни ?!

\- Ага. Но это совсем не то о чём ты подумала … Я от неё Трента спасала !

\- Ладно. Верю. Но если ты мне наставишь рога во сне … Я стану твоим ночным кошмаром !

\- А ты меня забодай ! - съехидничала Джейн и словила от Дарьи лёгкий подзатыльник.

Трент шёл впереди и не обращал внимания на возню за спиной. Он на ходу пытался стереть с пальцев остатки белой краски.  



End file.
